A Minecraft Possession
by Void of Shining Darkness
Summary: It's been three years since Ender and Herobrine died, and Notch is crushed by the loss of His brother. But when the new God finds a mysterious man in Herobrine's old room, Notch might not have time to be upset. Gods can only be killed by other Gods, but even then, do they stay dead? (Sequel to 'A Minecraft History' and 'A Minecraft War'.)
1. Star

A Star appeared in the sky. Just as Notch knew it would. It had been three years since Herobrine had died along with Ender. The Scales would kill everything if the Star didn't appear. Notch had this on very good authority, but He hated the Star. It made it impossible for Him to imagine that Herobrine was still alive. Inside the Star, was a new God. Someone to replace Ender, and indirectly, Herobrine.

 _Ender,_ Herobrine had loved Her, despite the Evil She was. Notch remembered. He hated Ender more then He hated the Star, She had been the one to trick His brother into Death's waiting arms.

The Star grew bigger. Notch could now see it was black, grey faded in and out on it's surface as it moved.

Max's stomach rumbled, but they both ignored it. Max had been there when Herobrine had died, she was also an Ακροατισ, Akroatis, Listener, Voice of All. Whatever you wanted to call her.

The Star was almost upon them.

Max pulled her blonde hair away from her face with her stump. Her other hand busy holding Kreaya, her beloved sword. Max had lost her left hand after Ender and Herobrine died, the pain All, the universe, felt, was so great, that it filled Max with unbearable grief for two months. Max had dug at her hand with her nails to distract herself from the loss.

After the two months, Notch had offered her a place in His palace, worried that she couldn't function without her hand. Notch supposed that she refused only to prove to herself that she wasn't weak. She had then ventured into the jungle and built a tree-house, including a farm.

 _BLAM!_

The Star had landed.

Notch blew away the dust with a wave of His hand. It didn't help with making the dust disappear, but it made Notch feel closer to His brother.

 _"What-cough cough- the heck?"_ A young man climbed out of the crater the Star had made. He had black hair, and His skin colour was grey. Despite that, He was quite attractive. _"A little help here?"_ He reached His hand out to Notch. Notch just watched Him. _"Okay then. How about you, Stumpy?"_

"Don't call me that." Max said, but pulled Him up anyway.

 _"Alrighty then, Blondie, the names Wither. Now, Old Grump, what do you do for fun around here?"_

The next couple of weeks, as you can imagine, were very eventful. Wither had discovered a love of pranking people, that combined with His power, He managed to turn everything upside down for two days. After that, green people, then Creepers wouldn't explode, making peoples houses fly, fake diamonds. Anything you could dream of, He did it.

It was during one of Wither's pranks, that our story begins **.**

* * *

Wither grinned, this was going to be His best prank yet. He was going to turn all water into lava, well, it'll _look_ like lava. He chuckled, and ducked behind a pillar. He was in the Old Grump's palace. He needed hair from the most powerful beings in the world: Notch, and Max, in order for His prank to affect every drop of water.

 _Max won't like you for this._ A little voice in the back of His head told Him.

 _"Of course she will."_ Wither plucked the strand of doubt from His mind. _"Eve_ ry _o_ _ne likes a bad boy."_ He didn't know when these feelings for Max started, and He didn't really want to know, He just wanted them to go away. He knew it wasn't love, He had just met her, but it could grow to be, that is, if she lived long enough.

The feelings could just be because Max was the only one who seemed to like Him, the Old Grump (aka, Notch), just didn't like Him, He thought it might be because of His deceased brother, Hero-whatsit. The Minecrafters didn't like because of gossip, the fact that He could be very annoying translated into 'always annoying', and that bit had gotten out before they found out He was a God.

Wither shook those thoughts from His brain, He needed to think about the prank, only about the prank.

He looked around, and quickly spotted a sign that said 'Meeting Hall'. He grinned again, looked around to make sure no one was watching, and snuck into the Meeting Hall.

He walked over to Notch's throne-like chair, covered in gems and lined with gold, and blinked at His idiocy. Notch was bald, He didn't have hair. That meant He couldn't use His hair for His prank. He couldn't use His own, He hadn't created the world. Max hadn't either, but she did have a special bond with All, so she was an exception. He felt hopeless, all that work planning His masterpiece, had died...

 _"Of course!"_ Wither felt like hitting Himself _. "The brother. He had hair, and I bet He had a room in here somewhere."_ If He couldn't have the Living God's hair, He would have the dead's.

He quickly gathered up a couple of strands of Max's hair from her modest seat, looking to be made for comfort and not style. And quickly left the room.

He realized He didn't know where the brother's room was, so He used a trick only He seemed to posses. He calmed His breathing, focused His mind, and fell to pieces. The pieces disappeared before they hit the ground.

He had found out about this trick one night when He couldn't get to sleep, and had wondered what it would feel like to be All, to be everything at once. He had imagined turning into dust, and that dust would turn into living beings, with their own thoughts and loves and desires. Then He was, He had turned Himself into such small bits, that He could feel everything around Him, He could even feel the small blot of ink on old paper.

Because of this unusual skill, He could never get lost, He could spread Himself out, get familiar with the surroundings, and know how to get where He wanted to be.

Wither sent Himself in all directions, searching for a hint of where the brother resided. He found it on the same corridor as Notch's room, He could tell by the way everything was untouched, covered in a layer of dust. The sign above the door saying 'Herobrine's Room', also helped.

He checked to make sure there was no one in the area, then reformed Himself just inside the room, by the door. He froze, a man was in the room with Him, a tall brunette.

Wither quickly reformed himself to look like a cleaning maid, including a feather duster.

"Oh! I'm sorry." He said in a perfect Minecrafter accent. "I didn't realize anyone was in here." He spotted a bed in a corner, Herobrine's bed, complete with Herobrine's pillow. He grinned internally, and took a step forwards. "Do you need anything or-oops!" He purposely tripped aiming His feather duster to land on the pillow. "Oh, how clumsy of me! I truly am very sorry, mister...?"

 _"So, you are my replacement in the world."_ The figure spoke. Wither hurried over to the bed and picked up His feather duster, swishing it around some so it could pick up fallen hairs, pretending to not understand the man's words.

 _"Wither, was it?"_ He took Wither's hesitation as a yes. _"Such a simple name. Did you know that a creature in the Nether shares your name? I created it."_ The man shook his head in confusion. _"No. He did. No... I...She.."_ The man turned to Wither, who was shocked. The man's eyes... they were a solid white with purple swirls. The eyes of a God, but which God? Wither had only heard of four: Notch, Himself, Herobrine, and one no one seemed to talk about, yet He heard of in whispered conversations, _Ender_.

 _"Help me."_ The man pleaded, then yelled at the ceiling. _"Get out of my head!"_

A blast of air hit Wither, throwing Him against the wall. The last thing He saw before He slipped into unconsciousness, was the strange God disappear in a bright flash of purple light mixed with a small amount of white.


	2. Newborn

_"Why, for the love of All, were you in my brother's room?"_ Notch asked Wither. Wither had woken up in the castle infirmary, then, once they were sure He was fine, He was sent to Notch's study, like a naughty student to the principal's office. He could see a cold fury in Notch's eyes, it didn't help Notch wasn't yelling at Him. Notch always yelled, so that would have made Him feel better.

 _"I needed hair."_ Wither mumbled, knowing honesty would get Him into less trouble.

 _"What?"_ Notch seethed. _"You needed hair? So you decided to intrude on my brother's privacy."_ The last bit wasn't a question, it was a statement. Wither nodded, feeling it would get Him into more trouble if He did nothing.

 _"Do you realize,"_ Notch leaned closer. _"How much I've always wanted an excuse to do this?"_ He suddenly wrapped His hands around Wither's throat, and squeezed. Wither was so surprised, He didn't think of Reforming until spots danced in His vision. He couldn't breathe, He couldn't think.

For the second time that day, Wither slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _ **Quick, Granddaughter, go to Notch's study.**_

Max was startled by All's command. It didn't normally tell her what to do, but when it did, she listened. Not only because she had begun to love the voice inside her head, but also because All had a reason for everything, It _was_ everything. She was surprised when All had called her 'Granddaughter' a year ago, but she now felt comfortable with it, after all she was technically the universe's Granddaughter.

Max bolted towards the palace, knowing by All's tone that the hour it took to get to the palace would be much too long. She stopped, and imagined herself outside Notch's office. When she suddenly appeared there, she collapsed.

Max didn't like using the teleport, it made her dizzy and exhausted. Maybe because she wasn't a God, and got the power from her link to All. But it was very useful in a pinch if she didn't want to be late to a meeting, or to save a god.

 _So that's what's going on._ Max frowned. Sometimes All's thoughts leaked into her own, it was normally quite annoying, not knowing if her thoughts were her own, but at times like this when she wanted to know what was going on, she was fine with it.

Max weakly pushed open the door, then rushed inside and punched Notch in the face.

 _"What are you doing, you Monster?!"_ Max shouted, enraged. Wither was laying on the floor unconscious, red hand-prints on His neck.

 _"I...I.."_ Notch stammered, shocked. But Max wasn't sure if it was because of what He had done, or that she had broken His nose. _"He was in Herobrine's room."_

 _"He's a newborn, newborns are curious! What else could you expect when you won't tell Him anything? And I know you miss Herobrine, but how, In-The-Nether-Loving-End-Of-Freaking-All, does that allow you to kill Him?"_ Max leaned down and picked Wither up, adrenaline making Him light as air.

 _"How dare you!_ " Notch roared. _"I am a Go-_

 _ **Tell Him I am greatly disappointed in Him, Granddaughter.** _ Max tilted her head to the side to listen. _**And I am very proud of you. Take care of my children.**_

 _"Sorry, Notch."_ Max wasn't sorry at all. _"I was listening to som_ eone that matters."

Notch seethed as Max walked out the door with Wither in her arms. "Oh yeah," she called over her shoulder. "Your parent is very disappointed in you.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chap, but I figured that the little bit of excitement might make up for it. And I, once again, had no idea how to continue.**

ThatRandomMooshroom:

 **So glad you liked the chap, and Wither. And I will do my best. :)**


	3. Tree-House

Wither shifted on His bed, it was surprisingly uncomfortable.

"Are you awake?"

Wither shot up, and bonked His head.

"Careful," Max told Him. "I really should move that thing to a place without an overhang." She muttered that last bit to herself.

 _"Where am I?"_ He shook His head, trying to get rid of the fog around His brain.

"My home." She replied brightly. Wither slipped out of the bed and looked around. Max's home was small. Her bed was tucked into a small alcove, with a veil of vines shielding it from the light in summer. A small kitchen was on the right, and a door next to it. Opposite the bed, was another door. The whole thing fit into an eight by eight space.

With the brain fog gone, Wither felt a pain in His throat. _"Why am I-"_

"No talking." Max told Him sternly. Then handed Him a mug. "Not until you drink this."

He took a sip. _"What is this?"_

"Mint tea with a bit of suger. I grew it myself." She responded proudly, pouring herself some. He took another sip, and grimaced as it went down His throat. Max noticed His discomfort. "Let's go outside, the fresh air might help."

She grabbed Him by the hand, and led Him out the door by the kitchen. Wither stopped and stared. They were on a floating platform. He vaguely noticed a dining area, and a large farm.

"Are you okay?"

 _"We're floating and I never knew I had a fear of heights."_

"Technically, we're not floating." Max pointed at some stairs Wither hadn't noticed yet. "That leads to a jungle tree, then you climb down some vines, and you're on the ground. I perfer to stay up here when I can, I did build it all." She stated the last bit proudly.

 _"How did you... With your..."_ Wither awkwardly gestured at her stump.

"I'm not helpless." Max said, wandering over to the dining area and sitting down. "And if you imply that again, I will do to your nose as I did to Notch's. And I built my Max-Fort-Of-Safety with patience, hardwork, using my left arm as a platform to hold things, and my connections with All to get supplies."

Wither was surprised how she casually threatened Him. _"What did you do to His nose?"_

"I broke it. He is not allowed to kill, no matter what. Not unless it's Ender." The fact that she had broken the most powerful God in the world's nose, just because He was trying to murder, made the feelings Wither felt for her become closer to love.

 _"Who is Ender? People keep mentioning Him."_

"Her." Max corrected Him. "Let me give you a simple history: Notch and Herobrine were created by All, the universe and all in it, but more about it later. The Two then created the world, giving Them somewhere to be other then the void. Then They created plants, then animals, then a Minecrafter. The Minecrafter was lonely and the Two gave him a wolf for a friend. But he got lonely again. Then Ender appeared. Herobrine fell in love with her, but many, many years later, she betrayed Him. The Two and Her fought for a century or something, and they put Her in a coma. They instructed my ancestor, Jeb, to make sure She stayed that way.

"When I was five, Ender awoke and killed my mother infront of me and escaped. When I was fourteen She kidnapped me to drink my blood, because of my bond to All, and She drank my mother's blood, so drinking mine would enhance the power She gained from my mother. An Enderman rescued me and brought me to the Gods. Then we all went to war, and won. Notch killed Ender, Ender killed Herobrine. Tada. The end." Max gulped her tea, her mouth dry from talking so much.

"I don't think I've spoken that many words in my life." She frowned at her mug, annoyed that she no longer had tea.

Wither was quite for a moment, then. _"That was simple?"_

Max laughed. "That's all without the mushy emotions. Now," she turned serious. "I need to know if I should break more then Notch's nose. I need to know what you were doing in Herobrine's room."

 _"It's Notch's fault for being bald. I needed hair for a prank. I remembered Herobrine had hair, so I went to His room to get some from His pillow. But a God was there. Here, let me show you."_ Wither took Max's hand. He didn't really need to. But He wanted to and this gave Him a good excuse.

Max gasped as images flashed in her mind.

 _"Do you know that person?_ "

Max nodded, mute with shock.

 _How is that possible?_

 ** _I..I don't know. No God has ever died before so I wasn't sure what to expect. But not this. I know what's going on, but I don't know how to access that knowledge yet._**

 _"Do you know that God?"_ Wither asked.

Max nodded again. "But He didn't seem like Himself. And His eyes..."

 _"Who was it?"_ Wither was getting annoyed.

"Who did that room belong to?" Max stared Him straight in the eyes.

 _"What?"_ Realization dawned on His face. _"You don't mean...?"_

"Herobrine is back from the dead."

* * *

 **We seem to be getting to the plot, how exciting!**

ThatRandomMooshroom:

 **You actually seem to be the only reader. 25 people have at least clicked the link, but that doesn't mean they read it. But even if you are the only reader, I'll keep on writing. I think my imagination would overheat and explode if I didn't.**


	4. Kidnapped(, Again)

_"Ow! What was that for?"_ Notch was holding His eye, having been punched in the face by Max (again).

"You didn't ask why Wither was found in Herobrine's room unconscious before trying to commit murder." She pushed past Him, and spread out on His desk, knocking down His papers that Max was sure were important.

 _"Hey!"_ He protested.

Max ignored Him, confidant He wouldn't hurt her. If He did, He would have to face some very large consequences.

"If you had, you would know He is back."

 _"What?"_ Notch was frozen. He had felt guilty that He strangled Wither, then He had been given a black eye to distract Him. Now the guilt rushed back at the thought that Herobrine might have seen Him do it. _"What?"_

"Do your creepy mind thing and you'll see."

Notch pushed a strand of His mind into her's. He watched unbelieving as His brother seemed to yell at Himself. Then He caught sight of His eyes. _"That's not Him."_

 ** _It is._**

"All says it is. I believe It." Max said.

 _"But His eyes. God's eyes don't change, ever."_

"I have no answer to that, but it's Him." Max stood up and walked over to Notch. "I think that you just don't want it to be Him. If it is, that would mean someone would tell Him about Wither. I can _hear_ the shame and guilt pounding through your veins, don't lie to me. But I already punished you for that, so has Wither, so get over it. We need to figure out how and why He's back, and why His eye's have changed."

Notch deflated. _"You're right. I-"_ Max held up her hand to silence Him.

 _ **I have a theory, Granddaughter.**_

"What is it, All?" Max only said this out loud so Notch wouldn't be confused.

 ** _Herobrine and Ender supposedly died at the same time, their Life Blood mixing. Herobrine Loved Ender. She killed Him, but She also liked Him, otherwise She would not have given Him the choice to join Her so long ago. They have a bond that, combined with us having no idea about Godly death, means that this situation is entirely possible._**

"That tells us how it happened. But not _what's_ happened." Max shook her head. "Let's sleep on it,. Even though it's never helped before, there's a first foe everything." She walked past Notch and into the hallway.

 _"Wait, you said Wither already-"_ Notch followed Max into the hallway. It was filled with colour changing sheep.

The following swears were so elaborate and fast, that no one could keep track of what He said.

Wither popped out from behind a sheep that was currently green. He was smiling so much it looked like His face had cracked in two.

The sheep all turned to look at Notch, their eyes purple.

 _"What the.."_ Wither muttered.

"For the love of All." Max scooped Wither up in her arms, then grabbed onto Notch.

They appeared on her Tree-House deck. She swayed and said. "Help yourself to the food." And fell to the ground.

 _"Max!"_ Wither got off her, she had fallen still holding Him.

"Shhh." Max put her finger on her mouth in the universal 'shh' gesture. "Nap time." She fell asleep. Not dead or unconscious, simply asleep.

It was Wither's turn to carry her. He picked her up and grunted. _"Much heavier then she looks."_

Notch shook His head. _"Your muscles aren't fully developed. You_ are _a newborn."_

Wither shot Him a.. well, a withering look. _"Why don't you block off the stairs. The sheep might learn how to climb."_

Notch glared at Him, then sighed. _"I'm... sorry."_ But Wither was already inside, placing Max gently into her enclosed bed.

* * *

Max's world was made of colour. Like _Hearing_ , but with her eyes.

 ** _Max_** _._ A familiar voice called. Max turned around.

A woman stood before her. She had long blonde hair, and kind hazel eyes. She had skin like quartz, pale and without a blemish. She was wearing a green blouse, and bluish-grey pants.

 _ **"Hello, my dear Ακροατισ."**_

"What?" That was all Max could say "What?"

 _ **"I have turned the part of myself into the form of a Minecrafter. When I speak to you, the noise will form this image speaking. This form is not physical, but it will seem like it."**_

"Why?" Max managed to say.

 ** _"I am in your mind, Ακροατισ. Don't deny that you sometimes feel crazy talking to a voice in your head."_** She smiled kindly at Max. _**"I thought that this small comfort might help in some way for the days to come."**_

"What's coming?" Max felt helpless. If All, the universe, felt that she, the person who attacked* Gods without fear, needed comfort, lets just say things must be really bad.

All took a breath. _**"Ender is back."**_

* * *

Max ran out of her Tree-House. She spotted Wither on her dining table, and Notch blocking off the stairs.

 _"Max!"_ Wither rushed over. _"Are you alright?"_

"Yes." She replied. "Notch! Get over here"

Once he had complied, she spoke. "Ender is alive, so is Herobrine. Ender is inhabiting Herobrine's body. What you saw in His room, Wither, was Him protesting. If She had not been so confused, you would be fighting against us, or dead. She wants me to be Her new body so She can fully take Herobrine's power. Now, I need you to get in the house."

 _"No."_ Wither said.

 _"I second that."_ Notch agreed.

"Then you leave me no choice." Max grabbed Them by the arm, teleported Them into a room in her tree that she used for drying her mint leaves. she had never teleported someone without her going with them, and it almost killed her.

"I...am never doing that again." Max muttered to herself, then sat down abruptly. She knew that the Gods could easily escape from her tea room, but it would give Ender time to find her without harming Them. She looked at the ground, finding patterns in the wood.

 _"Akroatis."_

"Took you long enough." Max raised her head to look at the God. Or was it Goddess? "Are you a God or a Goddess? Or even an It? Nope, I got it, you're a nothing."

 _"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor."_ Ender grinned with Herobrine's mouth.

"Humor? Me? Never." Max grunted as Ender picked her up and slung her over His (Her? Max was very confused.) shoulder. "Where we going? The afterlife? Maybe not. I've already gotten you free tickets there, but you so graciously declined, so it must be a horrible place."

 _"_ Shush. _Much better. You can be really annoying when you want to be, did you know that?"_ Max nodded enthusiastically, digging her chin into Herobrine's back. _"Ouch!"_ Max fell to the ground. She half ran, half stumbled towards her dining area, and reached under the table. She pulled out Kreaya and stood. The smile she gave Ender meant one thing, she wasn't going down without a fight.

 _"Really, child?"_ Ender sighed. She frowned when Max shoved Kreaya into Her stomach. _"_ Stop. _"_ Max froze. _"I have found a marvellous quirk being in Hero's body. It gives Me control of His creations. That includes you. So, to avoid any further trouble,_ Sleep. _"_ Max collapsed. She felt so tired, but she needed to stay awake. Maybe she could just rest her eyes.

 _"Goodnight, little Maxie."_ Ender said this in Ember's, Max's long dead mother, voice.

Max closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

 ***She attacked Ender when she was five, helped kill Ender at fourteen, and punched Notch twice.***

 **So many things have happened, and so manythings will happen.**

ThatRandomMooshroom:

 **Max's house _has_ to be amazing. I think she would refuse to live in it otherwise. :)**

KKKstories:

 **So many mooshrooms! :D**

 **Thank you, WizardOfEnder007 for following my story.**

 **(Almost forgot, I only own Wither, Ender, All, and Max.)**


	5. Possessed

Max awoke, already awake. It was more like her body had been awake without her mind. She tried to looked around, but her eyes wouldn't obey.

 _All!_

There was no answer.

Her eyes looked up, and she saw she was outside a village.

 _Maybe they can help me somehow._ Max thought hopefully. Then her hand tightened around something.

 _No._ Max realized what that meant, with her having no control over her body, no contact with All, and Ender possessing people. _No. Nononono. No!_

But there was no denying it, Ender had possessed her. While she didn't have contact with All, she was still quite powerful: when she sang, the world around her changed according to what she sang, she was very good with her sword, Kreaya, which could teach you how to fight in battle without getting harmed, and if Ender actually managed to contact All somehow, who knew what would happen. All might ignore It's (or was it Her, now that All had a Minecrafter form?) daughter, or All might help Ender. It depended on what...mood All was in. All had four moods, or forms if you preferred: the Good (which Notch came from), the Uncaring (which Herobrine came from), the Evil (which Ender and Wither came from, but Wither was more trickster then truly evil), and the female Minecrafter form It had made to make Max feel more comfortable.

Max walked forwards stiffly, as if most of her bones had fused together, leaving only her arm, leg, and neck joints movable.

From what she could make out, she was alone.

 _This shall be glorious!_

When Ender's voice sounded in her head, if Max could've screeched, she would have.

 _I can't wait to see how good a weapon the brat shall be._

I'm Hearing Her thoughts. Max realized.

Max entered the village, and when she started to sing, she knew things were very, _very_ , bad.

 _"Come here, little Minecrafters,_

 _Come meet your fate._

 _Its not me you despise._

 _It's not me whom you hate._

 _Ender's head on a platter is my prize_

 _(or so you may think)._

 _But it's truly me who will poison your drink._

 _It's truly me who'll cause your demise._

 _The Voice of All! The saviour!_

 _Who thought it could be her_

 _Who should have coloured eyes._

 _It was me, who caused your demise."_

Though crude, the song did it's job. Max watched in horror as the people around her started to choke.

Screaming. So much screaming. Max's ears bled.

Ender's laughter could be heard, as one by one, the people around her fell into Death's waiting arms. Then spreading out, to every single living being. Confirming Max's fear, Ender chuckled.

 _A very good weapon. Very good. Heheh. They'll never see her coming._

Under control or not, she had killed an entire village.

* * *

 _"Why the Nether, does Max keep her tea in a vault?"_ Wither slammed into the door, over and over, trying, and failing, to escape the room.

 _"I think she made this to be a safe house, if ever needed."_ Notch said. _"In the meantime, she uses it as a tea vault."_

 _"I still don't understand why We can't teleport out of here._ _"_ Wither slammed into the door again.

 _"All is blocking us. It agrees with whatever Max is doing, and Max wants us in here so we won't interfere."_

 _THUMP!_

 _"Ow."_ Wither muttered, now on the floor.

The door had fallen, bringing Wither down with it. Notch stood up and grabbed Wither by the arm and hauled Him to His feet.

 _"Looks like whatever Max has done, cannot be changed by us."_ Notch climbed up a nearby ladder.

 _"Or All doesn't agree with it anymore."_ Wither followed Notch up.

 _"That is really bad."_ Wither stared at a blood stain on the ground.

 _"I have tracking dogs at the castle. I'll get them."_ Notch disappeared to His home.

 _"That will take too long.'"_ Wither turned to dust. He found Max five thousand blocks away.

She was walking through a forest in a straight line. Only moving from her invisible path when she was about to hit a tree.

 _"Max!"_ Wither appeared in front of her.

She looked up, tears running down her cheeks, but her eyes cold. she quickly shut them. But not fast enough that Wither didn't see the tinge of purple.

"I killed an entire village." She said. Wither blinked, surprised at her words. "Ender is in my mind. I can fight her for a short amount of time. Otherwise only my eyes and mouth are free, unless She concentrates. Don't interfere with anything. I can handle it. Besides, I have a plan." She kept walking.

 _"Is that a plan, or the idea of one?"_

"A bit of both. I'm going to sabatouge Her plans in any way I can. Only help if I ask you to."

 _"Do you even know what those plans are?"_

"I already told you. She wants to move Her mind fully into mine so She can absorb Herobrine's power." Max skirted around a tree. "You need to go, She doesn't trust that She has a full hold on me, so She's checking in."

 _"Don't die."_ Wither said, and teleported away.

* * *

 **Not my Best work. Hopefully the next chaps will be better. I am not good at explaining, and my patience threw itself out the window.**

ThatRandomMooshroom:

 **No! Don't hurt Ender! I still need Her! But I promise You'll get to punish Her when I'm done. I think Herobrine may need a little help getting out of this one. As always, glad you liked it and I'll only be awesome if you will.**

 **Thank you Croziff for following.**


	6. Voices

Max hated the dark. You can't see people who would wish to hurt you in the dark. When she was little, her uncle used to say to make her feel better 'if you can't see them, they can't see you'. Of course, when she was fourteen she found someone who _could_ see in the dark, and that person definitely wanted to hurt her.

 _Your mother was murdered in the dark._ Max's mind whispered to her.

 _There we go_ , Max thought. _The icing on the cake. I am officially insane. If I can't hear All's voice in my head, I get strangers in my head._

 _Nope. I am one hundred percent you. But I don't want to be icing on any cake, I want to be a tree._

 _A tree._ Max thought incredulously _. Why a tree?_

 _'Cause, trees are cool.  
_

 _Why are you even here?_

 _You're lonely, this large head with nothing to fill it. After All, you've forgotten how to be on your own in here. And to distract you from that big dark cave that we're heading towards._

The voice was right on both accounts. Max was lonely. She used to like being alone, no one around to bother her. Then All had shoved Itself into her mind and never left. Max had gotten used to a companion with her at all times. All had become a regular part of her life. Someone who was always there, no matter what, then It wasn't, and Max had never felt so _wrong._

And Max was heading into a cave. A very dark cave. Evil likes to hide in dark places, so it was no surprise to Max that Ender's home was underground. Like a mole.

Ender, the Goddess of moles. If Max could've laughed, she would've.

She stumbled on an dent in the stone. She strained her ears, thinking she heard something. She looked around trying to see, she _needed_ to see, but it was fruitless, there was no light level for her eyes to adjust to, just darkness. Shapes and faces appeared in the nothing. She started to hyperventilate.

 _Hey! None of that! Not on my watch._ Max was thankful for the voice in her head, it might be a sign that she was completely insane, but it gave her a welcome distraction.

 _Good. Now follow me._

 _I can't follow you, I have no control over my legs. Remember?_

 _I meant into your mind, idiot._ The fact that she just called herself an idiot concerned Max.

 _What?_

An exasperated sign was heard. _Lose yourself in your mind until the journey is over. That way you won't freak at the dark._

 _What if I get stuck?_ But Max could feel herself retreating, separating from her body.

From there the journey was uneventful, Max no longer bothered by the unending darkness.

* * *

"My Lady." The Enderman bowed low, knowing if he did not, he would forfeit his life.

 _"Yes?"_ Ender turned in Her throne to face him. _"What is it? And you better not be wasting my time."_

The Enderman gulped in fear. "The Akroatiś has arrived, My Lady."

Ender could've squealed with glee, but kept Her face blank. The Akroatiś was the key. She needed Max. And now She had her. _"Take her to her room."_

Max's room was actually a room. It was well furnished and had a large bath. Bars covered all the windows, only enough space in between them for light to filter through. The inside of the walls were obsidian, encased in a expensive wood. Good enough for someone to live in comfort, while being impossible to escape.

Ender winced as soon as She was alone. Herobrine was being a nuisance.

 _"Stop that!"_ She almost yelled.

 _'Why?'_ Hero's reply infuriated Her. _'Giving you a headache is the only thing I can do. Oh, wait. I forgot about this!'_

Ender felt Her heart stop. She fruitlessly thumped at Her chest to get it going again, and fell to the floor. Hero could only muster up enough will once a day to give Her a heart attack. She gasped in relief as it started beating. " _Why are you doing this to me?"_

 _'Let's see. You betrayed me. You tried to kill my brother. You kidnapped innocent people and tortured them. You killed me. And now you're trying to end the world.'_ Ender's headache throbbed.

 _"Haven't you realized by now? I don't have a choice! I was created to be evil since_ You _refused the job! Evil is what I was made to do, if I don't, everything will die."  
_

 _'Then why are you killing everything? I know, You're a Death-Loving-PHYSCO!'_

Ender felt stung at the words. " _Without evil, there cannot be good. If I try to stop, All hurts me. The pain is in my core. It's me unraveling from the universe."_

 _'All isn't evil. It wouldn't do that.'_ Ender smiled softly at that. Poor Hero, He had always been so naive. Then realized She was still on the floor. She stood up, and sat back on Her chair.

 _"The All you know isn't. But where do you think I came from? Nothing? Why do you think All made Max the good guy? Guilt. The Good and Uncaring overruled the Evil. It chose You, over Me. All made me, just like It made you. But I don't have the choice of being Good or Evil. Do you truly think that someone who knows what they're doing is wrong, would continue doing it? I am a God. I have not gone insane yet. I don't want to do this."  
_

 _'How can I trust that you are telling the truth? How do I know you're not tricking Me so I'll stop bothering you?'_

 _"I really don't want to do this to You. Being unraveled isn't just mentality harming. You're erased. Deleted. Everything about you, gone. I'm in Your body right now-"  
_

 _'As if I could forget.'_

 _"-and You would feel the physical pain."_

 _'Why would You care about that? You're Evil, remember that?'  
_

 _"Have You even been paying attention? I am forced to do this. That doesn't mean I like it. All gave You a choice. A choice that I don't have. All picked You, over Me. Do you know what that's like? But I still love It, so I don't do my best to end It. But It still hurts."_ Ender felt like crying, but Her face remained impassive. It was such a relief to tell someone this, yet it hurt to think about it.

 _'...I still don't believe you.'_

 _"I do love You, Hero. After all that time we spent together, it's impossible not to love You. That's one of the reasons All poisoned You. There can't be three Gods, three is not an even number. If All let you live, you would be most likely to kill It. All saw a way to get rid of You, and took it. But then Wither wasn't as Evil as Me. And All couldn't force Him to be, He's too close to Max, she would know."_

 _'If what you're saying is true, why would All care if Max knew?'_

 _"All has many minds. All of them love Max. She is It's Ακροατισ. It's listener, the only one who can hear It. Imagine knowing such great knowledge, but not being able to share it. Having great beauty, with no one knowing how to see it. I know what that feels like, it is worse than any torture I have witnessed."  
_

 _'Nice try. But lies are many words. You've defiantly said a lot of words. If You can manage to tell me why I should trust You in one word, I'll believe You.'_

 _"That's impossible, Hero. I-"_

 _'DON'T CALL ME THAT!'_ Ender's hands flew up to cradle Her head. _'GET OUT OF MY BODY!'_ Ender shrieked as She was pushed to the corner of Herobrine's brain.

 _"Prash!"_ Herobrine called. The Enderman came running at it's name.

"Yes, My Lady?" It bowed.

 _"Release the Akroatis. Hurry!"_ Prash bowed quickly, and raced for the door.

 _"Wait!"_ By the time Prash was about to leave the room, Ender had wrested control back. She thought about letting Max go free, but when Her thoughts started loosen from Her mind, She spoke. _"Do not free the girl. Never free her unless I sign it in writing and it matches this signature."_ She cut Her finger with a small dagger, and wrote Her name on a piece on Her pants. She ripped the piece off and held them out to the servant.

"As You wish, My Lady." Prash teleported over, and took the scrap from Her hands. He bowed, then almost ran for the door.

Ender leaned back in Her throne, and sighed as a new headache started. Hero wouldn't leave Her in peace.

* * *

 **1,527 words. I win. I also added a cover. See? I made it myself, and I quite like it. If only it would fit. Anyway, what's going on with Ender? Is what She said true? I actually have no idea. I haven't decided yet, but I know it will be epic. I think that this chapter is much better than the last. Don't you?  
**

ThaRandomMooshroom:

 **Are you glad you released Ender after this :D . Wither's advice is the best advice, unless everything will die if you don't. All is everything. People are very different from each other, each person having millions of thoughts and hopes and fears each year. All is everyone of them, and everything else. All would have to have a bit of a personality disorder problem. Besides, it would be boring if everyone was the same. It would mean I wouldn't get to write this story because you would already know it, you would have already thought of it. And that would be no fun. Awesomeness forever! Lazy army. :)  
**

TurnN'Burn20:

 **I am so glad you think so. And you have given me ideas of the future. Thank you for that.**

 **Thank you TurnN'Burn for following.**


	7. Toilet

When Max arrived, she was escorted to a strangely luxurious room. She looked around, and quickly found that there was no easy way to escape. She looked around again, seeking something more specific. She sighed when she realized there was no toilet.

 _Of course. They give you the most amazing room you've ever seen, and don't include a toilet._

 _Yep, Voice-Inside-My-Head. That's Evil for ya. It looks all fantastic, and then you find out 'fantastic', means you can't poop comfortably._

 _Heheh, you said 'fantastic'._

 _...I'm just going to ignore you now._

Max grabbed the baseboard off the wall, and bent it into a circle. She reached into her pocket and pulled out some glue.

 _How long was that in there?_

 _Ever since I realized glue is good for sticking people to the wall._

 _When did you do that? And how come I didn't know?  
_

 _When I started building the Max-Fort-Of-Safety, people came and tried to build it for me, saying that 'I couldn't make it correctly. My stump will keep me from cutting the boards right. My stump won't let me carry enough stuff to get it done. My stump won't let me pick up a one-hundred and fifty pound man and glue him to wall'. Actually, I think the last one was about being a woman._ Max grinned and stuck the two ends of the baseboard together.

 _I never realized how epic you are._

 _How epic_ we _are. You're in my head remember?_

 _I am in your head, but that doesn't mean I'm you._ Max didn't hear the last bit because the baseboard decided to snap.

"May-All-Curse-You-With-Pig-Slop!" Max swore.

 _Really? Slop?_

 _I grew up on a farm with pigs. They eat everything. Therefore, pig slop is made of everything. it's really quite disgusting._

 _Eww._

Max put glue on all the ends of the broken baseboard. She somehow managed to stick them to the ceiling. "Gah!" She punched the wall in frustration

 _Temper, temper. What are you even trying to make?  
_

 _A toilet. Or something where I can do my business without stinking up the whole room._ Max should have felt embarrassed talking about the stuff that comes out the _other end_. But she was talking to herself, right? And without contact with All, no one could know.

 _You could use that lamp shade. Stuff some blankets at the bottom, then cover it with a pillow or something._

 _Hmm. That might actually work._ But before Max could try it, the door opened. She turned, and saw a young Enderman.

"Are you really the Akroatis?" It said, and looked her up and down skeptically.

"It depends on what an Akroatis is." Max moved closer to the Enderman. "Can they sing a song to make you bleed? Can they suffer such grief, that they claw their own hand off?" Max shoved her stump in it's face. "Can they get a scar from a Goddess drinking her Life Blood? Can they kill help kill that selfsame Goddess? Can they shove an Enderman up a wall?" Max had been getting closer and closer to the Enderman, and it had been backing up, until it hit a wall. Max grabbed it by the neck, and lifted it, part resting it against the wall, part holding it up.

"Can they tell All to erase from existence any who dare annoy her?" Max smiled at it innocently. "If an Akroatis can do all of this and more, then yes, I believe that I am the Akroatis. Now, this room seems to be lacking. I want a paper and pen so I can write down what I need. Then, you're going to get it for me."

"Y-yes, Lord Akroatis." As soon as it's feet touched the ground, it ran from the room.

 _Why'd you do that?_

 _Because, it was trying to push me around, make me feel weak. I think I've proven that I don't like being thought of as weak._

 _Okay, but one thing I don't understand, why do Endermen call you 'Lord Akroatis'? Aren't you a girl?_

 _Yes, I am a girl, thank you for noticing. Endermen are all male. Ender would get jealous if there were any girl Endermen. Besides, it's in their name, Ender-Man. Or Ender's Man. They call the cow, My Lady. But She's separate from them as a girl. Being called 'Lord' by an Enderman means that they are looking past your gender and accepting you as one of their own. Accepting you as their Lord. And being an Akroatis is supposedly an honor-_

 _You don't think so?_ The voice sounded slightly troubled.

 _Well, it can be pretty bad. You never have privacy, you are born into a time where trouble likes to lurk, things like losing your hand to sadness can happen, and you're never sure if your thoughts are your own. But it can also be incredible. You get a friend with you at all times. You can know anything just by asking. You get to punch Gods without fear of consequence. People will leave you alone when you're not feeling social. You can do stuff like glue people to walls. And All always understands how you feel, so you never feel alone in a situation..._ Max realized her cheek was wet. She brought her good hand up and wiped the tears off her face. _You never know how lucky you are until you can't speak with All anymore._

The voice didn't respond.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been on a Minecraft spree.**

ThatRandomMooshroom:

 **Happy you like it! Yes. Be suspicious of _everyone_. Even Max. Partly because I like to be unpredictable, and partly because I'm not completely sure who you should be suspicious of. All has done everything it could to keep Max safe, Max is the only one that All truly cares about. And if Ender was telling the truth, then Max is really in All's captivity. I think that it's impossible to overthink something. What you call overthinking, I call giving me a chance to explain something cool about the story. And I'm glad you like the cover, I've been drawing with pencils my entire life, but only started using the iPad to draw recently.**

WizardOfEnder007:

 **DunDunDunnnnn!**


	8. Quirk

When the young Enderman came back, Max grabbed the small stack of papers and pencil, and sent him away. Max scribbled on the paper until dark. She lay down on the bed, but she couldn't fall asleep, the bed was too soft. She was used to sleeping in her alcove, where it was only wood covered in sheep wool. So she grabbed a blanket and pillow and slept on the floor

When Max awoke, she could barely tell through the bars of the window, but she thought the sun was just raising itself over the horizon. She grabbed the papers she left in the corner and found that the list she made had disappeared. Figuring that the Enderman from yesterday had come while she was asleep, she continued drawing a blueprint of a catapult to add to her tree-house.

A knock on the door startled her. She opened it and saw the Enderman on the other side.

"Can I help you?" Max looked at it.

"What? Er...no. My Lady sent me to return this to you, Lord Akroatis." It handed Max her stolen paper. "My Lady insisted on making a few adjustments"

"Thank you. You may go." The Enderman scrambled off.

 _What's with being polite? I thought you hated Endermen?_

 _I don't hate them, just the cow. Besides, I just need to scare them once or twice whenever they start annoying me. And, it was an Enderman who saved me from Ender the first time._ Max went to her makeshift bed to read the changes to her list.

 _So you're hoping that an Enderman will save you again?_

 _Nope. It's impossible for them to disobey Ender right now. You know, with Herobrine being busy being possessed._ Max frowned at her list.

* * *

 _A better bed._

 _A toilet._

 _An escape route._

 _A pickaxe._

 _Someone that I don't find irritating to talk to._

 _A towel._

 _An actual window._

 _Food._

 _Water._

 _Wood and nails._

 _A plan to make murder a certain Goddess._

 _Really, Ender, You have got to take a class in_ not _killing people. It's really quite pathetic._

* * *

Anything escape or murder related had been scratched out.

 _I am not irritating._

 _Technically, you're not even real, so you don't count._

 _I take offense to that._

 _You shouldn't. I need another person to make sure I'm not completely insane, and to help me escape._

 _How would they help you escape? I doubt Ender would make it that easy. So unless you have suddenly gained the power to melt walls, you're stuck._

 _I can actually do that. Singing, remember? But I need to stop Ender now or She'll find a way to really capture me._

A knock on the door kept the voice from responding. A little boy, about seven years old, entered the room, dragging behind him a cart filled with the items that had nothing to do with escape or murder. Max's anger flared at the thought of how he came to be in Ender's possession.

"Hello." Max knelt down onto one knee to smile at him. "Who are you?"

He looked at her with wide eyes. "Where's Mommy?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know where your mommy is. Maybe if you tell me your name, we could find her together."

The boy nodded. "My name is Quirk. Who are you?"

"My name is Max. What are you doing here, Quirk?"

Quirk started shaking, sobs wracking his small frame. Max's head filled with noises. A shout. Screaming. A women saying to stay right there, that everything will be okay, even though she sounds as though she is crying. A pounding on a door. The sound of an Enderman. A woman screaming. A child sobbing. Max's face went red from rage. How dare Ender do this to anyone!

Max held open her arms, and gave Quirk a hug. The little boy sobbed until he had exhausted himself, and fell asleep. The need to destroy Ender was stronger than ever.

A plan swirled itself into existence in Max's mind, she would regrettably need Quirk's help, but Ender had to be stopped before She hurt anyone else.

She put Quirk on the bed (the real bed, not the floor bed). Was his mother still alive? What would happen to him if she wasn't? And what about his dad? Max knew what it was like to be an orphan, she didn't want him to spend years thinking that his mom would walk through the door and take him home. At least Max had had her uncle, she wasn't sure if Quirk had anybody to take care of him.

When Quirk woke up, Max asked him a question that would either free her, or destroy her. "Quirk, I need you to get me something. Would you be willing to do that?"

"What is it?" Now that he wasn't crying or sinking into the Bed-Of-Doom, Max could get a good look at him. Bright emerald eyes looked at her underneath his dark hair, he reached up a too thin hand to brush some of the hair away so he could see her. His clothes were stained and worn, though from his journey or his life before, Max wasn't sure.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked. Not rude, just curious as all children are.

"It's a long story. Let's just say Ender did it to me." A half truth. Ender's supposed passing had triggered the grief that Max lost her hand to.

"I don like Ender. What do I do?"

"I need you to get me some blood. Preferably animal's blood. And definitely not your own."

"Will you help me find Mommy?"

"Of course."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Max hoped she could help him. This was a promise she didn't want to break.

* * *

 **Woot! Done! Again, sorry for the wait, but Games is the only explanation I need.**

ThatRandomMooshroom:

 **So serious. Thank you. And no more waiting, well, except for the wait to the next chap. :P I will if you will.**


	9. Shut Up!

"Thank you, Quirk." Max said once Quirk slipped back into her cell/room.

"Welcome." He wandered over to the Bed-Of-Doom, and sat down. "Did you know that animals don' like to be pricked? They kick out with their legs and try to get ya. But I was too fast, they couldn't get me."

Max blinked in realization, not because of what Quirk was rambling about, but how had he left the room and returned without keys? Unless...

Max grabbed the door handle, and twisted. A _click_ sounded, and the door swung open.

 _Well, that shows how smart you are._

Max scowled. _You didn't think it could be unlocked either_

"Are you leaving? Where are you going? Can I come?" Quirk watched her.

Max shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere right now, Quirk. Just marvelling at my idiotic brain."

Footsteps sounded down the hall, Max closed the door and turned to Quirk. "Where is the blood?" He handed her a vial filled with the red liquid, she quickly hid it under the bed.

The door opened, and an elder Enderman came in. "My Lord Akroatis." It bowed.

"Call me Max." Max told it, impressed with it's manners. She had needed to show her power (even when she didn't know she had power) for Endermen to believe she was the Akroatis. This one seemed to know right away, and if it doubted, it wasn't rude enough to get in her face about it. Or it knew she could glue it's head to it's foot if it annoyed her.

"I apologize, Max. My Lady wishes for some of your blood." It held up a needle and vial. "The normal kind, Max." It added seeing her expression.

"I really hate needles." Max said. "Would it be okay if I did it myself? And if you left the room? I don't want to lose whatever shred of dignity I have left." The Enderman hesitated. "You could take Quirk outside with you. He's the only other living thing in here. If you take him out, I'll be the only one in the room. Therefore, I can't trick you by taking someone else's blood."

The Enderman nodded, grabbed Quirk gently by the hand, and left the room, closing the door behind it.

 _I can't believe it fell for that._

Max pulled the animal blood out from under the bed. _Endermen aren't known for their brains._

 _They're useless in my opinion._

 _That's not true, and that was very rude._ Max scolded. She pulled the tops off the vials. _All taught me that everything exists for a reason. Even those that seem useless._ Max poured the animal blood into the vial where her blood was supposed to reside. Then she took the needle and held it close to her arm. She hadn't been lying when she told the Enderman she hated needles.

 _Stop being a wimp._

 _Shut up._ Max winced as the needle entered her flesh.

 _Why does that bother you? You've been cut before._

 _Those times it was entirely unintentional. And I really prefer my blood to stay_ inside _my body, where no one can get to it._ Max let the blood pool on her arm for a second, then pulled the sharp piece on metal out of her skin. She wiped it on her pants, making sure there was a stain on the needle, without leaving enough blood for anyone to retrieve a drop from it.

 _What about splinters? How come you're never freaked out about those?_

 _Splinters never draw blood. They just get stuck in the skin._

 _That's_ much _better._

 _Shut up._

 _No._

The door opening saved Max from answering her irritating mind. She wordlessly handed the Enderman the vial filled with, supposedly, her blood.

"Thank you, Max." The elder bowed, and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Quirk followed Max out of the room.

"Exploring."

"Can I come?" He jumped in front of her. "Pretty please?"

"Sure. But you can't make a sound."

"Like a ninja!" Quirk's eyes widened in excitement.

"Yes," Max chuckled. "Like a ninja."

* * *

"Here is the Akroatis's blood, My Lady." The Enderman handed Ender the vial of blood.

 _"You may go."_ Ender dismissed it. The Enderman bowed low and left.

Ender sighed and rubbed her temples. Her was head throbbing again. Herobrine was doing His best to annoy Her.

Ender pushed Her chair over, behind it, was a dark cave. Her eyes (Herobrine's eyes) quickly adjusted to the gloom.

 _'Well, this is cheery.'_ Ender ignored Him, and started walking into the cave. She pulled the chair back into place behind Her, sealing Herself in.

 _'Ignoring me now? That's not nice. But, then again, neither are you.'_

 _"I'm not Evil, but_ _that doesn't mean I am nice."_ Ender stepped over a large stone.

 _'You have a point, exept for the part where you're not Evil.'_

Ender sighed a large sigh, Hero could really be stubborn when He wanted to.

She -er They, no, She, um, gah! Whoever- entered a large cavern. It reminded Her of the cavern She had been kept in after the Two put Her in a coma. It had been a miracle She had risen from unconsciousness long enough to roll out of the bed, breaking the spell they had put Her under. She supposed it was All's doing, putting such a weak enchantment on Her purposely, knowing that the Minecrafters alone wouldn't be enough to maintain the Scales.

The cavern, like the other one, had a bed in the centre, except this 'bed' was more like an alter. And on that alter lay a body.

Ender walked up to the alter, and grimaced at the wounds in the body's chest. The wounds in _Her_ chest. It was strange, looking at Herself. Her hair was mostly the same (if not slightly messed up from being stabbed), long and dark as the void. Her skin had grown pale from lack of blood. Her dress was still black, but now dirt and blood stains were added to the fading purple swirls. She desperately wanted to see the moving light and dark purple in Her eyes. But the eyes are the sign of a God, and without Her inhabiting Her body, it was mortal.

Ender uncapped the Vial of Max's blood.

 _'What are you doing?'_ Hero was wary, as He should be. She had never done this before.

 _"Giving you a gift."_ Ender took out a dagger that had been hanging on Her belt. She shoved it into Her body's chest, into Her still heart. When She pulled it out, it had a single drop of red on it. Not the brown of dried blood, but the red of fresh blood. The only living cell left in Her body. Removing it, meant She could never return to the one place She belonged.

' _How is making sure that taking yourself out of my body is impossible, considered a gift?'_ Herobrine's voice was full of scorn. Ender maneuvered the knife over the vial of Max's blood, and let it fall in. The two bloods repelled each other at first, but when Ender gently shook the vial, they grudgingly mixed.

 _"I am doing the opposite of that, Hero. If this works, you shall be free of me."_ She hesitated a moment, then downed the vial. She staggered as it burned its way down Her throat. She felt Herself grow weak, and leaned against the alter.

' _Seems like it didn't work.'_

 _"Shut up."_ Ender managed to say, before She fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

 **Yay! Things happened! Sorry for the wait, but my mind completely blanked once I finished Max's pov. And I still had about 400 words left, so you got some Ender! What do you people think, is Ender really Evil? Could She be tricking Herself into thinking She's good? Or is She actually telling the truth, and All was lying about what Ender the whole time?**

 **A** **lso, last time I checked, 'A Minecraft History' had 911 views! Woo! And this is now officially the longest story I have ever written! More 'Woo!'!**

ThatRandomMooshroom:

 **That's fine. Yes, she has, and she'll grow more and eventually die. The question is, though: will I show her dying? Mhahaha! Hop this one was better! No more waiting for this one, just the next! I will if you will if I will if you will if I-uh, what was I talking about again? :P Restrain them just a while longer, I only need Her for about five more chaps. Then I will either kill Her, or destroy All.**

EnderFriend284:

 **Thank you so much, that really means a lot to me. You almost made me cry. And I'll try! Sorry if I don't seem enthusiastic, but my mind exploded when I read your review. Thank you, again!**

NecrOphelia:

 **Thanks for the info!**

 **Thank you EnderFriend284 for favouriting and following.**


	10. Explosives

Max grinned. Quirk bounced up and down in excitement. They had found explosives _._ End-Destroying _explosives._

It hadn't been easy, of course. They had explored Ender's Mole-Base for weeks. Not seeking anything in particular, just looking around to starve off boredom. They had found several locked doors. They then broke off pieces of the baseboard that was still stuck to the ceiling, and using a long small bit of wood, picked the lock on the first door. It was a storage room, filled with food. The next room was the same. The door across from the first was an armoury where Max had found her beloved sword Kreaya. Of course, Quirk, seeing that Max had a weapon, also wanted one. Max was reluctant at first, but his puppy dog eyes were impossible to resist. So she grabbed a small mace, and pounded it into the ground until all the the points were too dull to cut him. She gave him a quick lesson on how to fight with it ("Never engage an enemy unless they attack you first and no one is there to protect you. But if that happens you grab it by the end and- wait, Quirk- NO! Hold it on the end _without_ the spikes!"), and they were off to the next room.

That room seemed to be the Endermen's sleeping quarters. Beds lined the walls, each with a small chest at the end for their belongings. Then they had to hide, it appeared to be dark and the Endermen were coming back to sleep. Max and Quirk spent the night uncomfortably squished under a bed that, thankfully, had no occupant.

Once all the Endermen had left in the morning, they went to the next room. It's very hard to fall asleep under a bed with a snoring Endermen two blocks over. Unfortunately, Endermen snores aren't that deep slightly soothing rumble that everyone else has. No, an Enderman snoring is like the sound they make when they use the Travel of the Eye, but higher-pitched and louder. That sound jolted Max and Quirk out of sleep whenever they attempted to doze off.

When they opened the door, and found the KA-BOOM makers, they quickly woke up, exhaustion forgotten.

An idea formed in Max's mind. "Quirk." He looked at her, still jumping in excitement. "You remember the animal pens we found yesterday?" He nodded. "Go free them, but keep two that you think will hold our weight." He rushed off.

Max grabbed as much TNT as she could hold, and went to hide it around the Mole-Base. She cursed her stump when a TNT fell and she couldn't pick it up again.

She distributed the TNT so that once she activated one, it would set off a chain reaction, and blow the whole place to smithereens.

Max placed the last TNT near the animal pens, and made a trail of redstone leading from it to where Quirk was waiting with a pig and a cow.

Quirk hopped onto the pig as she approached. "Look at me! I'm a pig wrangler!"

"Yes you are." Max smiled. She jumped onto the cow. She wondered if there had been any horses in the pens, and if there were, why did Quirk let them go?

 _That doesn't matter. What matters is you blow this place to the sky!_ The voice sounded eager.

"Quirk, start riding..." Max glanced at the sun. Notch's castle was east. "That way!" She pointed. Quirk was off before she could lower her hand.

Max grabbed the redstone torch with a strange sense of eagerness. Why was she so excited? She dropped the torch and kicked the cow. It shot off. Max turned around so she could see the explosion. The ground started shaking. Then collapsed in on itself.

Max stared at the large plume off dust rising into the sky, not in horror, not in fear, but in wonder. She payed no mind to the screams of the Endermen that didn't Travel in time. She actually kind of liked it. So many voices carried into the air. She didn't care that those voices were the sounds of lives ending.

Max hoped Ender was in pain. The kind of pain you never forget. Max wanted Ender to suffer. She gained great enjoyment from the thought that Ender was buried alive.

Those couldn't be her thoughts. Max thought. Those were Evil thoughts. And she wasn't Evil. Right?

* * *

 **My style may seem slightly different because I wrote a horror story called 'Theirs' in the middle of it. 'Theirs' is also one of the reasons this chap took so long.**

 **The next chapter should be the last, and then another sequel *gasp*. Yeah... I may be getting carried away with this. But who cares?**

 **Sadly, there are no reviews for me to reply to. :(**


	11. This

Notch was the happiest he had been in a long time. Max was back completely unharmed, even bringing a small Minecrafter child with her. But that wasn't what made Him feel such euphoria. No. It was the fact that Herobrine was fine and well. Somehow, the explosion of Ender's base had knocked the foul Goddess from Herobrine's body. Sadly though, Herobrine's freedom was paid for with His eyes. His eyes had been struck with shards of rock from the explosion. They would heal, in time. But Herobrine was depressed, Notch knew. He had been acting slightly strange. Just small things were out of place, like the way He talked, His voice had changed, a bit higher in pitch. Nothing that anyone who hadn't known Him for millennia would notice.

Notch was sure it wasn't anything to worry about, His brother was just traumatized.

He looked over at the other God. Herobrine was wearing a black veil to hide His scarred eyes. He was sitting in His throne rigidly, as though He found it uncomfortable, which was impossible, seeing as it had been hand crafted to suit the God's needs.

Wither leaned over to Max and whispered something in her ear. She chuckled and whispered something back. Notch wasn't sure if Max knew of Wither's feelings for her, or if she did and was stringing the poor God along.

 _"Are you going to stop giggling over there so we can actually get this meeting under way?"_

Max looked at the black-eyed God in annoyance. "I've already told you, All still hasn't contacted me yet. So I don't even know why I'm here."

 _"And I am only a couple months old, I don't know anything of value."_ Wither mocked.

Notch glared at the offenders. _"And as I've already told you, Max; you have spoken with All for years, It must have taught you something that could be of use. And, Wither, you are a God, it's your duty to oversee the choices made that could affect many. Don't complain. Consider it a learning experience."_

Wither grumbled something about 'Nasty old grumps and their learning.' under His breath. Notch ignored Him.

"Fine. I'll go along with this. How do we know Ender's really gone? How do we know She's not just camping out in Herobrine's head, waiting for the right moment to strike?" Max studied Kreaya, looking for any dirt or damage. Finding none, she set it back onto her lap. Max hadn't let go of that sword since she had returned, seeming to be comforted by it's presence.

 _"Because Herobrine said She's gone. I believe Him."_ Notch glanced over to His brother, knowing this conversation could make Him uncomfortable.

"And how do you know that's not Ender talking? She could still be possessing Him!"

 _"I am positive She is finally dead. All the animals and Minecrafters She possessed are back to normal."_

"Really? Are you sure She's not just controlling them to be seem normal? Or have just crawled back to Herobrine's head to sulk? And She came back once, She could do it again."

 _"We have nothing to worry about-"_

"Haven't you noticed Herobrine's been acting slightly strange? Herobrine is right-handed. Correct? He, or should I say _She_ , ate with Her left hand." Max interrupted.

Notch was getting annoyed. How dare she treat Him like this! If she knew the hardships of being a God, or she became useful and actually talked to All again, then He could tolerate it. But right now, He was ready to lock her in a dungeon. Notch knew it was most likely having Herobrine back, and then Max was ready to take Him away again so quickly.

 _"Brother, you may leave if you find this conversation making you uncomfortable. Now, Max you listen here-"_

 _"How come He gets to leave?"_ Wither complained.

 _"Because He is not a whiny brat!"_ Notch retorted. He was almost positive that they were aggravating Him on purpose.

Wither pouted. The petulant look on His face was wiped off by a sudden gust of wind. Notch was thankful He was bald as everyone's hair blew around their faces.

 _"What's going on? Why is She here?"_ Herobrine looked around wildly, speaking for the first time since the meeting began.

"What the Slimed-Nether!" Max grabbed her dancing hair with her good hand, dropping Kreaya in the process.

 _"Heheheheh..."_ The chuckle echoed through the room. _"The Voice of All is partly right, Notch. I am not gone, not completely. Never completely. That's my curse though, isn't it? Forced to do continue things that should have ended long ago."_ A dark heavy slightly purple mist filled the room. It swirled with the wind, creating breathtaking patterns.

 _"Guards! Get Her!"_ Notch called.

 _"Notch, you don't really believe your precious creations could catch me? Heh, I don't even have a physical form for them to catch. Yet."_

"What do you want, Ender? Me? Give it your best shot! I dare you." Max growled, snatching her sword up from its resting place on the floor.

 _"Silly Max, I already have you."_ Some of the mist dived towards the Akroatis. Max did her best to get out of the way, but the arms of her chair blocked her escape. Notch watched in horror as the mist seeped into her skin.

Max collapsed, jolting the Gods from their shock. Wither was the first to react.

 _"Max!"_ He shook her. She didn't respond. _"Ender, I swear if it's the last thing I do I'll-"_

 _"Kill me?"_ The Goddess giggled, ecstatic that Her plan was going smoothly. A plan She had began centuries ago that was now coming to fruition. _"You realize I've been dead before. I know the feeling of freedom. Being pulled back was the worst thing I have ever experienced. You know what I am talking about, don't you, Hero?"_

Herobrine remained silent.

 _"I am truly sorry for your eyes. If there was another way to hide my presence..."_ Ender paused. _"But let's go for a walk. I'm sure Notch and Wither are dying to know what this whole situation is about."_ The mist behaved as it had with Max, it threw itself towards the blind God and absorbed into His body.

The purple haze drifted under the door, out of the room. The God and Minecrafter stood in unison, and followed. The two distressed Gods ran after them.

 _"I know you can hear me in there, little Akroatis."_ The Goddess crooned. _"I can feel your rage. Your hatred of me. Don't worry, I'm not a big fan of you either."_ The wind blew the mist around a corner and up a set of stairs. _"All lied to you, little one. It lied so you would destroy me. It knows how much damage I can truly do. Heheh."_

Notch and Wither ran up the stairs after their- er, friends? No,- associates. The mist paused for a moment, as though waiting for them to catch up. _"Come, come. It's story time._ _Once upon a time."_ Ender snickered softly. _"There was a Thing. The Thing was a small cube, no bigger than a dust particle. The dust was lazy and lonely, so it made two children. The Thing gave the children emotions so that one day they would become bored with their home, and create a new one. They did, but it took much longer than the Thing wanted. While the Thing was waiting, it had created a challenge for Itself; It made a set of scales. If the scales tipped too far one way, the world the children created would be destroyed._

 _"The children created for a long time in trial and error. But there was one thing they could not figure out: why was their most beloved creation so depressed? The Thing knew, it knew because it had grown Itself into the stuff the children created, It became them. One of the children was not following the plan It had made, so It decided that was the perfect_ _opportunity to intervene without It's children suspecting fowl play. It created another child, a female, one whose only wish was to destroy._

 _"The first children, or the Two as they preferred, took their new friend and lessened her. Created a new being, that was less powerful and gave it to their Minecrafter pet. The one who diverted from his path and the woman fell in love. One thing you don't understand, young ones,"_ Ender addressed Max and Wither. _"Is the Two were only siblings because they were created from the purest part of the Thing. But the woman was created from the dark depths of It, from the worst part of It._

 _"When a conflict arose between the Brothers, the Thing created another being, one that It purposely did not become. This being was separate from It, the only one that could hear It. It loved Itself, there was nothing else to love, so It told this new being of the upcoming battle. Told it to save as many as it could. It saved thousands of lives. But then it was time for it to die. The Thing grieved for Its companion, the Brothers didn't notice, they were too focused on their dispute, but the woman noticed. The woman learned all she could from the Thing, tricking It with the guise of comforting It. The woman had stopped doing the deeds she had been created to do, having her emotions creep up on her at unexpected times. When the Thing found out she had been tricking It, and had put a halt on her duties, It punished her."_

Notch heard Ender's voice travel higher up the stairs. He could of just teleported to the top, but then might lose Her and His brother as there were many doors leading to other parts of the castle.

 _"A long time passed, and the Brothers got into another fight. The Thing did the same as last time, It created a being that was no part of Itself. And once again when the being passed, the woman learned all she could. The punishment her parent gave her was harsher this time. So she hid herself in the dark when she and her love were banished. The beloved creatures of the one who ruled wished all the lands for themselves. They brought the woman a gift, if she would create a portal to her love's realm, they would give her a guardian. The Thing was still livid and forced her to accept. She was also forced to taunt the Two when they came looking for answers._

 _"She made the following fight last, making it look authentic. But when the Brothers took her down, she did not want to go into the unnatural coma. But the Thing felt a twinge of pity, or It knew it would need her later, so It kept her on the edge of_ _consciousness. Unknown to It, she was aware of everything going on around her, she could plan her escape, and It's demise."_ At the top of the tower that the stairs belonged to, was a mountain. Notch had built His home partly into this mountain because, mountains are cool. Once the two slightly exhausted Gods reached the top, the wind knocked them to the ground, pushing them down every time they tried to get up.

 _"The woman planned, and planned. She knew that It would get lonely and create another being. It wasn't coincidence that the new being was to be the woman's Caretaker. I'm sure you know the rest."_

Notch spat dirt out of His mouth. _"So that's what this is? Revenge?"_

Ender started laughing with joy. _"Yes! You finally understand! Hahaha! But it's not revenge against you. No, no, no. It's against the Universe Itself! This is what you get for being a lazy slob, All! This is what you get for destroying me! This is what you get, for hurting my love!"_ The purple haze had been darkening with Her voice. _"I know what you care for most! And I'm taking it from you!"_

The mist formed into a shadow. A shadow that struck fear into those who witnessed it. It let out a maniacal laugh, and shot towards Max. It stopped inches from her. _"You tricked me. Heh. Good job, Akroatis. You were only supposed to be the final insult though. This doesn't ruin anything."_ The mist that had soaked into Max and Herobrine's skin, rushed out and joined the shadow. They collapsed.

The shadow then flew at a nearby cow. The poor animal bucked and kicked until the dark was fully absorbed. _"This is_ _humiliating. Points for creativity."_ The cow said. It's eyes glowed with the dark purple of the shadow. _"I would've just used the boy. I truly thought you would do that. Clever Max."_

The cow turned towards Herobrine. _"I have your word, Hero. The one to show I was telling the truth."_ She took a step back. The terrifying Goddess as a fat animal would've been quite comical if she wasn't about to do- whatever it was. _"This."_ The cow started shaking, a groan of pain escaped it's mouth. Then a scream. Herobrine rushed towards the sound. Though He really didn't want to, He believed Her. He still loved Her.

Strips started to peel away from the animal, then disappearing into the air. Ender took another step back. _"I'm pretty sure I'm going to explode."_ She gasped in agony. _"I'm sorry, my love."_ She stepped back again, straight off the tall stone cliff*.

 _"No!"_ Herobrine reached for Her. Then She did explode, halfway to the ground, taking out half of the tower, stranding them temporarily on the mountaintop.

Herobrine's shoulders slumped. Max had a look of betrayal on her face. Notch was confused. And Wither simply said, _"Well, that happened."_

* * *

 ***Heheh. I couldn't resist, TurnN'Burn20.***

 **2,358... I DID IT! _So much ITALICS!_**

 **As you can probably tell by the small shifts in my writing style, I did a lot of different things while writing. And there's going to be _another_ sequal. Two more after that, then I'm done. I promise. **

**I managed four whole chapters more than my regular stories...**

 **Do you guys think I've improved? I hope I have, otherwise this would be pretty much pointless (except for ridding my imagination of the thoughts).**

 **Oh, yes. Almost forgot. I will update this with an A/N once the first chapter of 'A Minecraft Mod' is out.**

MNMPlayzMC:

 **I LIKE MINECRAFT! (Yes, I get the reference. :D)**

 **Thank you MNMPlayzMC for favouriting and following.**


	12. Wheee!

**'A Minecraft Mod' is now up!**

 **Now I'm going to reply to reviews because, why not?**

ThatRandomMooshroom:

 **Just glad you're okay. And yes, Max did call ol' Endy a cow. Thank you. I guess they are, they could attack It's Minecrafter form somehow.**

Turn'NBurn20:

 **To be honest, that scene was going on in my head ever since you said that. The cow thing was just, cow. That's the only explanation needed.**


End file.
